


Golden boy

by ChristyLN



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyLN/pseuds/ChristyLN
Summary: A poem dedicated to 2p Romano. To show that there are much more to him than what meets the eye at first. Behind the smiles, behind the facade.





	Golden boy

Oh golden boy, look how you shine.

Standing on top of the world

Nothing can bring you down

Nothing can break your smile

Your easy-going nature is an inspiration

Remember your positivity

  
  
Oh golden boy, look how you play

The whole world is your stage

Put on a mask, keep the public out

Put on a mask, keep your emotions in

Your face is a façade

Remember your manuscript

  
  
Oh golden boy, look how you fight

The nightmares will never go away

How can you get your brother to understand?

How can you ever forgive yourself?

Your sensitive heart is your weakness

Remember that you cannot win

  


Oh golden boy, look how you cry

The porcelain finally cracked

You stand alone with your regrets

You stand alone with your guilt

Your past can never be fixed

Remember your suffering

  
  
Oh golden boy, look how you fall

Be careful or people will see

Hide away so they won’t know

Hide away so they won’t leave

You are going to be alright

Remember to keep up the lie

 


End file.
